justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Heart of Glass
|year= 1979 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 3 (Post-''JD'') |nosm= |pc= Deep Purple |gc = Red |lc = Red (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 55 (JD) 78 (Post-''JD'') |perf= Julia Spiesser |dura= 3:44 |kcal= 25}} "Heart of Glass" by Blondie ''is featured on ''Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (as an Xbox 360 exclusive DLC), Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance'' The dancer is a girl with white hair who wears red and purple shiny boots and a red belt. She also wears a purple romper, glasses, and a coronet. Just Dance 3 Not much is changed about the dancer, except that her boots now have a shine to them. Remake In the remake, the dancer has a sky blue glow instead of a purple glow. Her romper is a little bit darker and her boots are also not as shiny than the Just Dance 3 version. Heartofglass coach 1@2x.png|Just Dance 3 Heartofglass coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Just Dance The background is mostly green with cyan silhouettes of shards of glass. There are also shards of glass falling. The floor is reflective. Just Dance 3 The background is significantly changed, now with a shattered glass like background with reflections of the dancer in each section of the shattered glass. There are still shards of glass falling as well. Remake The background is similar to the Just Dance version. It is mostly green, but the glass shards are now moving to the right, rather than falling. It is also in high-definition. There are also stage lights on the floor which produce a purple light. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Raise both of your arms in a semicircle at the end of the chorus. Pictos-sprithog (1).png|All Gold Moves HOG GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Heart of Glass ''is featured in the following Mashups: *Ain't No Other Man'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''We No Speak Americano'' Captions Heart of Glass ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Clubber's Wave *Cute Fighter *Cute O'Clock *Girl Power *Happy Housewife *Scoop *Sensual Girl *The Dancefloor *Vintage Dancefloor Trivia *This dancer appears on the front cover of the PAL boxart. *Instead of the explicit version of the song, which contains the line ''to be a pain in the a**, the radio edit is used in the game. That line is replaced with had a heart of glass. Also, after the third verse, the song repeats the chorus and the La la la part twice; in the original version, instead, the third verse is followed by another Ooh ooh woah part. **The radio edit and music video version last about 3 minutes and 30 seconds. The original album version was about 6 minutes long. *The La la la and Ooh ooh woah parts are not present in the lyrics on Just Dance. It was later updated in future games to be present. *This dancer was supposed to resemble , the lead vocalist of the band. *This is the first song by Blondie in the series. It is followed by Call Me. *When the coach exits off-screen in Just Dance 3, she doesn't fade away like the other dancers from the same game which have a Just Dance 3 remake. *Along with Sway (Quien Sera) and We No Speak Americano (Fanmade), this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 2, 2015. One day later, the songs returned. *A square for this song was found in the files for Just Dance: Greatest Hits. It appears to have the background from Just Dance 3, but since menu icons are not present in the Xbox 360 version of the game, it was not used in Just Dance 3. *In the beginning of the remake, heartbeats and sounds of glass can be heard. Gallery Tex1 256x256 aa5f75adda4f1520 14.png|''Heart of Glass'' Heartofglass thumb@2x.jpg|''Heart of Glass'' (JD:GH Files) Heartofglassbig.jpg|''Heart of Glass'' (Remake) HeartofGlassMenu.png|''Heart of Glass'' In the Just Dance Menu heartofglass_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 414.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' GOLDEN Heartofglass.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Heartofglass.png|Diamond avatar hdcoachforglassfat.png|Coach extraction pictos-sprithog.png|Pictograms Heartofglassbackground.png|Background Videos Blondie - Heart Of Glass Blondie - Heart Of Glass (Just Dance 1) Just Dance 3 Heart of Glass, Blondie (Solo)-(DLC) 5* Just Dance Now Heart of Glass ★★★★★ Heart of Glass - Blondie - Just Dance Unlimited Site Navigation ru:Heart of Glass Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Clean versions Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016